Shaking Hands and Quivering Lips
by Elsiesnowwolf
Summary: Kara noticed so many things about Lena, and the way she changed around her, but fails to notice the fact Lena starting to fall for her just as hard as the reporter was falling for her best friend... But perhaps, Supergirl would have better luck with the CEO.
1. Chapter 1

Shaking Hands and Quivering Lips

A Supercorp Fanfiction

Chapter 1:

Lena Luthor was, in Kara's opinion, the most well put together person she probably knew. She was always composed when she needed to be, always knew what to say, and handled almost every situation perfectly.

But Lena's hands gave her true emotions away. The blonde noticed it a few weeks after knowing the Irish brunette. The way her hands would fidget when she was excited, the way her fingers would impatiently, but subtly, tap against anything when she was trying to keep herself calm, or if her patience was starting to thin.

But the main thing that Kara noticed about Lena's hands, was the way they would shake when they touched Kara in any way.

The first time they shook hands, Lena's shook, almost violently, but it was still strong, still powerful in Kara's own. The brunette probably thought that the new reporter wouldn't even take notice, but she did. She took notice of _a lot_ of things.

Their first hug was also very similar. The way Lena's hands slid up the blonde's back – platonically, of course! – to grip her shirt in need, and most likely shock, at the gentleness. Her hands shook so hard, but Kara kept quiet out of respect for her newfound friend.

And then there was the time Kara first saved Lena as her alter, Supergirl, of course. Pulling Lena out of that damned helicopter, all of Lena was shaking then. But especially those hands. Kara had held them for a minute to try and calm the green-eyed woman, but it took quite a while for the brunette to feel steady again.

However, there were more things that changed about Lena when Kara was around. Her voice, and her lips. Kara only noticed these things because she was a budding reporter, and body language was everything, of course! Completely platonic!

Anyway, the same way Lena fidgeted when she was excited, her accent would shift, and Kara figured it was here Irish roots kicking in. Lena had mentioned that she hated the way her accent would slip, and that Lillian had on, many occasions, severely reprimanded her for it. But Kara loved it. Her friend would break into a large smile, talk faster, and be genuinely happy when she talked about her interests, or when she had a breakthrough at L-Corp that she was particularly proud of.

The reporter had a feeling that Lena hadn't been praised nearly, nor had the green-eyed beauty's interests been truly listened to without being blown off, so Kara truly tried to take account of this when Lena let her walls down. Her friend deserved to have someone listen to her, she deserved to feel okay when talking about her interests, rather than believe she was annoyance.

Honestly, Kara could go on and on about the way Lena's behavior and demeanor changed around her, but a sudden tap from a familiar, pale finger from that so well-observed hand, on her desk brings her back to reality quickly.

"Lena! Oh jeez, how long have you been standing there?" The blonde gasps out, taking quick note to control her strength when she jumps.

The brunette in front of her smiles, smirks, really. "Not long, but someone's daydreaming. Slow day?" She asks, lips curving again. Lena's wearing a different shade of lipstick today, Kara notices. A deep purple to match the silk purple blouse her friend is wearing, black slacks recently ironed, high-heels bringing the shorter woman closer to Kara's height, a power-outfit.

"H-huh? Oh, yeah, really slow." Kara remembers to reply, lost in her friend's appearance, as always.

That slender hand taps a rhythm on Kara's desk again, and Lena softly laughs. "Why's that, may I ask?" She grabs an empty chair, rolling it behind Kara's desk to take a seat beside the blonde.

"Well, Snapper is out sick, so I'm not out running puff-pieces. And well, with the woman that inspired me to be a reporter being my boss now, I don't have many people to interview anymore," the blue-eyed reporter grins slowly, bringing out another laugh from Lena.

"Oh, well, I'm quite sorry that I took away your best stories," her accent lightly slips again, but this time, Kara can't place why.

They carry on a nice conversation before Lena has to go attend to something, and she leaves, wishing that her friend's boredom ends soon.

Lena felt that she held herself together very well in any situation that she found herself in. She had excellent posture, she was well-versed, kind but firm, and overall, well groomed for high society.

But something made her brain go awry when a certain reporter was near.

Her cursed hands would shake when she touched the reporter, even if it was simple handshake. She could hardly control her flirting, after getting to know the blonde more, of course. And when flirting with the blonde, her damned accent would slip. Oh, how she hated it, but it always made those sky-blue eyes turn into a steely blue, so the brunette tolerated it.

She couldn't control her happiness, or other emotions, very well around Kara. The blonde had a way of making Lena's walls immediately shatter without even trying. She listened to her absurd ramblings about her scientific research, but Lena doubted very seriously that Kara was able to follow along half the time. She listened to Lena rant angrily about her mother, but she would stop herself frequently with that one, even though Kara insisted that she should continue, to let it out.

She also frequently stopped herself when talking about her personal interests, such as music, books, or movies. But Kara would have none of it, always eagerly insisting to hear more, genuinely interested, always urging Lena that she wasn't an annoyance, as Lena would always add after her rambles, "Oh, sorry, I'm probably annoying the hell out of you, Kara."

Her heart was another damnable thing Lena couldn't control around the beautiful reporter. It would pound and race when the blonde walked into the room. Her breath would hitch at an accidental touch, or when Kara was protecting her name, insisting that she wasn't just a Luthor to anyone who dared say so.

But they were just friends. Best friends, at that. Lena couldn't risk ruining that, no matter how much her feelings seemed to grow for the reporter each day, each second, they were together. Besides, there was no way on earth that Kara had any type of romantic inclinations toward the brunette.

But, there was always Supergirl.

Lena looks up from her computer as she feels her cheeks flush with embarrassment at her train of thought, and quickly pushes it aside. The superhero was probably less interested in Lena romantically than Kara was!

"Absurd," Lena mutters to herself, pressing a button on her tablet to turn on some music in her office, The Cranberries. Cliché, yes, but the Irish band was wonderful at helping her concentrate on a particularly daunting task.

Now, if she could just stop thinking about those bulging biceps and tight abs…

"For fucks sake," her accent slips hard as she angrily looks at the ceiling, blowing out a puff of air. "I need to get out of this office more, it's worse than L-Corp.

It had been several hours since the brunette had last talked to her best-friend at her desk, and that beautifully happy voice suddenly calls out, a knock sounding after on her door frame.

"Lena, lunch?" Kara's holding a take-out bag from Noonan's, always ready to ruin Lena's healthy diet. As if on cue, her stomach growls, having not even had breakfast that morning.

"Oh, Kara, yes. That sounds wonderful. Come sit." Lena softly says, lowering the music after a moment. Kara beams, happily skipping over the carefully set the food down, taking out her box of potstickers, her usual.

"Don't worry, I got you a salad to go with the hibachi steak stir-fry, but at least have a few potstickers," Kara insists.

"My God, you're actually offering me your potstickers?" Lena laughs loudly, grinning, knowing how protective of the food Kara is, the blonde notorious for not sharing.

"Well, yeah, you need to eat more than kale every day," Kara grumbles softly.

"Oh, you're doing just fine at making sure you sabotage my diet on a daily basis, what with your doughnuts and potstickers," the brunette counters, taking a sip of her water that she had grabbed earlier.

"You can't live off of kale, Lena!"  
"Watch me."  
"…eat the damn potsticker," Kara huffs, placing a few on Lena's plate.

"Oh my, I pulled a curse out of you, how lovely," Lena can't help but purr, smirking slowly.

"Be quiet."

Yes, this banter, Lena concluded, was nothing but a friendly conversation.

And Kara was sadly coming to the same conclusion, her ears twitching slightly at her phone that suddenly rings.

"Oh, jeez, sorry Lena," she pulls up her phone. "It's Alex, I have to leave for a few, okay? But I'll be back to work soon, I promise!" Kara smiles and wraps up her food, placing it in Lena's fridge, with her permission of course.

"Okay, Kara, be safe," Lena calls out, but the blonde reporter had already sprinted out of her office, as if it were a huge emergency. "I hope Alex is okay," she adds softly to no one, leaning back, picking at her salad now, not as interested in eating without the bubbly blonde in her presence.

A few moments later, the familiar sound of boots landing on her balcony sound out, and Lena turns around in her high-backed chair.

"Supergirl? What's the occasion?" Lena asks, standing slowly.

"I have to get you out of here, now," Supergirl suddenly says.

 _Oh,_ Lena thinks dreadfully, _this can't be good._


	2. Chapter 2

Shaking Hands and Quivering Lips

A Supercorp Fanfiction

Chapter 2:

Kara's heart was pounding in her ears. She had just gotten a call from Alex, saying that she needed to report to the DEO immediately just after Lena had left. So of course, the blonde obliged, and quickly left CATCO to get there as fast as she could.

 _"What's the problem?" Kara asked as she appeared, dressed in her suit, as per usual in the DEO._

" _Take a look at this," Winn speaks up from his chair, a monitor was flashing, a message from CADMUS was blaring._

" _We will end the terror aliens have brought upon this earth. The earth will be ushered into a new and clean age, a New World Order. We will Purge. We will Cleanse. CADMUS will_ _ **reign**_ **.** _"_

" _God, we just can't get a freaking break, can we?" Winn pipes up, his head falling back with an angry sigh._

 _"Well, Winn, that's a part of saving the world, it's a daily thing," J'onn speaks up from his spot, having been observing in his quiet, usual way._

 _Alex quickly hides her smirk behind her hand, clearing her throat quietly. "Okay, and what are we doing with this information, exactly? We already know Lillian Luthor is the head of CADMUS. Should we place Lena back on the watchlist, J'onn?"_

 _Kara lets out a growl. "Seriously, Alex? Lena has been nothing but helpful through every single CADMUS attack. She's helped in more ways that I can even list. And you seriously want to put her back on the watchlist?!" She can feel the pain from her heat vision behind her eyes and she quickly rubs at her temple._

" _You know, I agree with Alex," James suddenly speaks up, having been quiet, almost nonexistent in the room before his voice rang out._

" _Oh, well of_ course, _you agree, James. You've had it out for Lena since day one." A tile beneath Kara begins to crack as she loses a small amount of her control._

" _No, Kara, I ha-," James tries to speak up, but the tile fully splinters underneath Kara, her lip twitching as her eyes glow._

" _J'onn, you know as well as I do how helpful Lena is. If anything, she needs to be protected from that…that…_ _ **bitch**_ _that has the nerve to even refer to herself as Lena's mother." Kara had only cursed a handful of times in her life, and all those times was a complete accident._

 _Alex's eyes widen, along with J'onn's._

 _Before they can reply, Kara had sped out of the DEO and to CATCO to get Lena._

Kara's boots thudded on the balcony. It was a different sound here, though, on the CATCO balcony. The material was different, but the power in that soft thud was the same as ever, and Lena had turned around at the familiar sound.

"Supergirl? What's the occasion?" Lena turns around in her highbacked chair, standing up slowly, making her way over to Kara.

"I have to get you out of here, now," Kara says immediately, her body is tense, Lena can sense it's taking more control than usual from Supergirl to keep herself in check. A sense of dread washes over the brunette, but she nods, knowing better than to question to blonde at this point, trusting her gut.

"Alright. Let's go," Lena closes her laptop, looking at Supergirl, a silent question.

"Yeah, you can bring it. We'll stop by your apartment, is that what you have?" Kara quickly adds, not wanting to bring attention to the fact that she knows Lena's living arrangement. "And we can get your clothes and other stuff. Alright?" She walks closer to Lena, resting a strong hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll explain more soon. I just want to get you somewhere safe first, okay?" She whispers softly, her blue eyes darkening lightly with unspoken emotion.

It made Lena's heart tighten in her chest and made her abdomen coil with anticipation.

"Of course. You already know I trust you, Supergirl." Lena gives the blonde a weak smile. Kara steps closer, carefully picking Lena up bridal-style, and walks back to the balcony. "Wrap your arms around my neck, and tuck your head against my neck, too. I'll take it slow, but it's just so you don't get shocked immediately, okay?" The brunette slowly obeys, and Kara begins to hover before carefully taking off at a speed acceptable for a human's anatomy. God forbid she hurt her bestfriend.

She could feel the warmth of Lena's breath against her neck, could feel her arms tighten, knowing that the brunette was deathly afraid of heights. However, she could sense that Lena was at ease in her arms, rather than some aircraft. It made her smile, knowing that her presence comforted Lena through one of her greatest fears.

It was taking everything in Lena not shake in Supergirl's arms. She felt completely safe, knowing that the blonde wouldn't let a single thing happen to her, but being this high above National City still gave her intense anxiety. Her mind was also running. Why was she in danger, again? She was honestly wondering when her next quarterly assassination attempt was going to happen, she was starting to think they were getting sloppy.

But no, in all seriousness, her first thought was, of course, her mother, Lillian. No doubt mother-dearest was attempting to take over the world again, as well as turn Lena to the dark side. She fought back a laugh at that thought. She let herself relax in Supergirl's arms. She was sure this would be that last chance she had to relax for quite a while.


End file.
